1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display apparatus in which picture quality of a display image is improved.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there are the following techniques to display an image of a high contrast ratio in a limited dynamic range.
There is known a technique in which a whole display screen is divided into a plurality of regions and a video signal of each region is expanded independent of video signals of the other regions and gamma (g) is corrected on the basis of distribution of a luminance value of the video signal of the target region (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2004-048185).
There is also known a technique in which a dynamic range is changed in accordance with an average luminance level in order to realize white peak characteristics like a CRT (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2002-333858).